


Bursting

by owlish (slowshows)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowshows/pseuds/owlish
Summary: Full to bursting with John’s litter and utterly bored, Sherlock makes an ill-advised trip out of the flat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, shameless mpreg and birth kink indulgence.

Sherlock smoothed a hand over one straining side of his belly, and frowned at his reflection. The furthest crest of his swollen middle was invisible in the full-length mirror, pushing well beyond the scope of the frame. John had gotten him with a full litter on his first try, and the detective had ballooned enormously over the past months. As his pregnancy progressed, his belly grew fuller, heavier making Sherlock’s legs bow wider, devolving his long stride into a deep, encumbered waddle. The Omega kept one hand beneath his girth, as if somehow the slight support would relieve him of the burden of carrying six well-overdue pups in his womb. He’d only been standing for a few minutes, but his back had been screaming in protest from the moment he’d heaved himself up. 

The prickling sensation of an oncoming itch made the Omega wince. Sherlock quickly pinpointed the origin, bringing his finger to trace soothingly over an angry red stretch mark even as the itch began to spread. He lumbered over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lotion. He’d given up the idea of preventing stretch marks quite early on. The lotion was only to quiet his sensitive skin as it was being forced to stretch mercilessly around his ever-growing womb. Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed for a bit of respite, dragging the weight of his womb onto the mattress with a labored huff and leaning back against the headboard.

A soft moan escaped Sherlock’s lips as he massaged the lotion into his skin. The lubricant alleviated the itch and allowed him to focus on a different kind of sensitivity. The larger he grew, the more pleasure he gained from stroking his swollen middle. He worked in the lotion until his skin glistened with it, his cock firming steadily as his hands moved over the vast expanse. By the end he was flushed, hard and leaking, his eyelids fluttering and his breath coming in short little pants of pleasure. Desperate, he groped under the low hang of his middle for his cock. With a little effort he managed to close a hand around it and began to stroke clumsily. It only took a few pumps before he gave a ragged cry, making a mess of his belly and the sheets beneath him.

Sated, Sherlock let his head loll back against the headboard. He cast his gaze over to the wardrobe across the room. There was a case on - the purpose of heaving himself out of bed in the first place - and as much as Sherlock wouldn’t mind, Lestrade would never let him into his crime scene stark naked. Sherlock let out a huff of annoyance, pressing a hand to his belly as if already feeling the strain it would take to move across the room. He heaved himself up again with a deep groan, and waddled over to the wardrobe.

The contents of the wardrobe made Sherlock grimace further. His usual clothes were long packed away, having been replaced by hideous, stretchy maternity wear in ever-increasing sizes. Even worse, Sherlock’s current garments were too small. Several weeks ago John had irritatingly insisted that Sherlock should consider himself bedridden due to the impending arrival of the pups. In an effort to encourage Sherlock to stay responsibly at home, John had also refused to replace the shirts Sherlock had recently outgrown. 

Nevertheless, Sherlock was determined to venture out. Perhaps it was irresponsible, but being cooped up in the flat was driving him up the wall. Cold cases were no longer enough. He needed the real thing. His opportunity to slip out unnoticed had finally arrived: John was at work, and Mrs. Hudson would be gone to the shops all morning. So long as Greg kept his mouth shut, Sherlock could easily spend a few hours getting his fix and be back in time for Mrs. Hudson to serve him lunch. John would never be the wiser.

Sherlock stuffed himself into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and the largest shirt he owned, an awful v-neck in white cotton spandex. The shirt rucked up on top of his middle despite his best attempts at modesty, the slightest of movements sending it springing upward from where he’d pulled it down. Frustrated and aroused from the friction of the fabric against his skin, he was forced to surrender. He shoved his swollen feet into a pair of hard-bottomed slippers, yanked on a track jacket, and waddled out to hail a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

The stairs took longer than Sherlock had anticipated. They’d been an ever-increasing challenge since his second trimester, when he was already large enough to pass as full-term with one pup. Sherlock had timed his escape to the minute, using averages from when he’d last left the flat several weeks ago; each step now made him acutely aware of how much his body had changed since that day. His belly had dropped significantly, pulling him down and forward. He could feel one pup’s large head deep in his pelvis, putting constant pressure on his cervix and demanding he keep his legs splayed wide with every ungainly step down. Slowly, Sherlock grunted and groaned his way to the bottom, back and hips smarting. 

By the time he’d made it out onto the pavement, the pain had grown tendrils and spread into his abdomen, squeezing him. He needed to sit down, and gratefully stuffed himself into the next available cab. “Hospital?” the driver asked as Sherlock moaned in relief, the seat removing a little of the burden on his back. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Sherlock said, and gave him the address Lestrade’s team had been sent to that morning. Per John’s request, no one from Scotland Yard was allowed to talk to Sherlock about current cases while the Omega was on bedrest. But as the weeks crawled by, Greg had taken pity on Sherlock, and had begun texting details and photographs. His intentions had been perfectly innocent, an act of kindness for a friend who was safely confined to their home. He’d never dreamed that any Omega that massively pregnant, not even Sherlock Holmes, could manage to leave a second-story walk-up under their own steam. 

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably as the cab pulled away from the curb. He hadn’t had time to pump before he left, and his aching chest strained against his shirt, nipples leaking dark, wet patches into the cotton. His exposed belly hung heavily between his splayed legs, spilling far over the edge of the seat and pushing out past his knees. Every slight bump and turn the of the cab made his back twinge and enormous abdomen shift, sensitive skin rubbing against the fabric of his tracksuit bottoms. Sherlock breathed heavily, hands pressed to his middle, choking back noises of pleasure and pain. 

Sherlock threw a few bills at the cabbie when they arrived, and hefted himself out of the car with considerable difficulty. His belly had dropped impossibly lower during the course of the car ride, straining further forward and sinking more weight into his hips and low back. He felt as if he were about to burst open as he staggered through the yellow crime scene tape, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the Yarders. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Greg thundered, appearing out of the alley and striding towards Sherlock. 

“Bored,” Sherlock explained lamely. His physical discomfort was clouding his mind, distracting him. He tried to draw himself up into his most imperious posture, but his body complained so loudly that he was forced to deepen his stance, pressing both hands to the small of his back and pushing his middle outward. The motion caused his track jacket to open further and reveal his sadly strained shirt, the pert, dusky nipples of Sherlock’s engorged breasts clearly visible through the soaked fabric. “You know there’s nothing to do at the flat. I need a real case.”

“Are you insane?! You need to be in bed, Sherlock. I shouldn’t have to explain why,” Lestrade said, making an exaggerated gesture towards Sherlock’s torso. “Jesus Christ, John’s going to have my hide for this.”

“John doesn’t need to know. Just give me an hour on the case,” Sherlock begged. “I have it all planned out. One hour, and I’ll be home before anyone misses me. Please, Greg,” he said, letting his eyes well up for dramatic effect. 

“Don’t-,” Greg groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. “Have you seen yourself? Even if you weren’t ready to pop, you look absolutely obscene, Sherlock. I can’t have you working a case like- Oh, come on-,” he groaned as Sherlock dissolved into pitiful sobs, large tears spilling over and rolling down the Omega’s cheeks. “Alright, alright. But it’s thirty minutes, and then I’m packing you up and sending you home.”

The flow of tears stopped immediately, and Sherlock neatly wiped his eyes. “No time to lose then,” he said with a pleased grin, “Show me the body.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birth kink ahoy.

Sherlock lumbered down the alleyway, bow-legged, grunting softly with each step. The pressure of the pup’s head against his cervix became more insistent the longer he stood, the sensation both acutely painful and erotic. His cock jutted out proudly, tenting his tracksuit bottoms, and his passage was rapidly growing slick. Lubricant dripped from his lush hole, a dark wet patch slowly growing on the seat of his trousers. He felt feverish, and his clothing itched and prickled at his skin. He wanted nothing more than to take off the restrictive garments, an urge that was growing alarmingly stronger with each passing moment. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this? You can’t be comfortable, Sherlock. You look ready to split in two,” Lestrade observed, leading the detective down the alley. 

“I’m fine,” Sherlock insisted, his backache swelling with a vengeance. It tightened around his middle again, making him grit his teeth. “Stop wasting my thirty minutes worrying about me and tell me something useful.”

They arrived at the body, a powerful, well-dressed Alpha in an emerald green evening gown. The corpse was splayed upon its back, but there was something wrong about the angle of the head, and the curve of the fingers. “All of the tendons have been severed. A precise job, too - neat little scalpel incisions at each joint,” Lestrade explained, shifting on his feet. 

Sherlock nodded dumbly, eyes narrowed in an attempt to focus on the matter at hand. “Cause of... death...,” he demanded, faltering on the last word as an odd, heady sensation passed through him. Sherlock shuddered and pressed both hands to the underside of his belly. He had a moment to recover before his womb contracted violently. At the same time, he felt a forceful shove and a sudden, stabbing pressure in his cervix. A deep, animal cry tore from his throat as fluid burst from between his legs, spilling out of him in a torrent that drenched his tracksuit bottoms and splashed onto the pavement. 

In barely the space of a breath, another shove thrust an oversized head into his pelvis, fast. The sensation brought him to the brink of orgasm and held him there, his cock throbbing with aborted pleasure. His passage undulated and stretched, his perineum beginning to push outward. The pressure made his vision blacken at the edges. Sherlock screamed, desperately trying to open his legs wider to accommodate the monstrous thing trying to get out of him. Lestrade was right, he thought fleetingly: he was going to split in two. Damp fabric clung to his hips, accentuating his erection and revealing an enormous, growing bulge between his legs. His breasts were swelling too, nearly spilling out of his shirt, preparing for what was to come. 

“God, Sherlock!” Lestrade gasped, recovering from the initial shock. “You’re not- now!?”

Sherlock lowed in response, the sound becoming an agonized growl as he pushed hard. The bulge in his trousers grew alarmingly quickly. The Omega thrust his arse outward and fumbled blindly with the elastic waistband of his tracksuit bottoms, shoving them down just as a gigantic head burst out of him in a rush of fluid. His little cock pulsed hard, spattering the pavement with useless seed. 

“It’s huge,” he gasped, breathless. The body was still inside him, turning, broad shoulders pressing against his entrance. He was deliriously full. It felt right. “So big. Oh god- I have to push, I-“ He cut himself off with a guttural scream and a Herculean shove, coming hard again as the pup tumbled out of him. He caught it and pulled it up between his legs.

The baby squalled healthily. Sherlock’s next contraction was already upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, five to go..


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Lestrade said. A small crowd had gathered at the mouth of the alley, drawn by the commotion. Greg shouted for someone to call John. 

“They’re coming out. They’re all coming out,” Sherlock groaned stupidly, his legs folding beneath him. Lestrade quickly caught his arm, helping to lower the Omega onto his knees.

“Gimme the kid, Sherlock, and get your jacket off. We need to wrap her up,” Lestrade ordered. He easily took the pup from Sherlock’s arms, and made quick work of the jacket as the Omega groaned through another powerful contraction. An umbilical cord still connected the mother and pup, but without a sterile knife the D.I. had no choice but to leave it. He set the swaddled baby carefully next to Sherlock. 

“Clothes off,” Sherlock begged, curling around his massive belly as he fell headlong into the next contraction. He screamed and strained, to no avail. His tracksuit bottoms were still around his thighs, the elastic binding his legs close together, holding the next pup inside him. His breasts had engorged well past the elastic abilities of his v-neck, confining his breath to short, shallow panting.

Slippers and trousers came off first, Greg tossing the soaked garments aside without care. Sherlock gave a shout of pleasure as Lestrade yanked off the shirt, fabric dragging hard over his sensitive nipples. The Omega’s teats sprang forth heavily. Unrestricted, each was the size of an overinflated football, glistening wetly with milk. Free, the nude Omega spread his legs wide, ripe belly bulging against the the soaked pavement. 

The second pup was halfway through him already, its large head buried deep in his passage, forcing him to bear down until he was red in the face. As the pain and pressure mounted, his cock swelled steadily with another erection. Sherlock bucked his hips in frustration, rutting against the air. 

Another push, and the pup began to crown. To Sherlock, it seemed to arrive in agonizing, orgasmic slow motion. His perineum bulged out, growing and growing until the head began to spread him open in earnest, steadily parting the tight ring of muscle. His hands massaged the vast expanse of his middle. He was giving birth again. The thought excited him, driving him further towards pleasure. “Oooooh,” Sherlock groaned, his agonized cries becoming erotic, frenzied, as the pain mounted. “Oooh, god- oh my god- oh- _aaaaaAAAAAAAAH!_ “ 

He ejaculated as the pup crowned fully, stretching him to his limit. He didn’t want it to stop. He was supposed to be like this. He wanted his Alpha to see him this way, to see how well his Omega delivered his children. His belly cramped, compelling him to push, and the rest of the head quickly popped out of him. More fluid rushed out with it, growing the puddle he already knelt in.

Still, Sherlock was aroused, his past orgasm having done nothing to sate him. He felt hot. He needed his Alpha. With a grunt, the Omega reached under his belly, palming his erection back to life as the pup turned. As his next pain arrived he began to work himself furiously, mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned. Just before the shoulders popped out of him, he let go, grabbing between his legs to catch his second child. He came over and over again as he pushed it out into his waiting hands, semen painting the underside of his belly in hot, sticky ribbons.

“You need to get a knot in you soon, or the next ones are gonna be tough,” Lestrade said, his brow furrowed in concern. He swaddled the newest addition in his own coat, and put both babies back in the dazed Omega’s arms. Two Beta Yarders hurried forward and lifted Sherlock under his armpits, helping him stagger to a waiting police car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s more of a struggle, but all will be well in the end.

Sherlock was loaded into the back seat of the car. Lestrade slid in next to him from the other side. With two pups out of him, the Omega still barely fit in the small cabin, the furthest curve of his belly pressing firmly against the driver’s seat in front of him. The car jostled as it sped off, making Sherlock’s breasts and belly bounce. His navel rubbed firmly against the back of the seat and Sherlock ejaculated instantly, crying out in pleasure and discomfort. 

Lestrade took the pups from the Omega’s arms, holding the babies steady. They’d fallen asleep quickly after the birth as most pups did, an instinctual response to avoid overwhelming their laboring mother. The D.I. marveled at how big they were: each was easily the size and weight of a two-month old child. Then again, it was no wonder, he thought. Sherlock was nearly a month overdue, his extra-long gestation allowing the pups to pack in several more weeks of growth. Lestrade wondered how big they would have become if Sherlock had stayed at home that morning. 

Sherlock growled, already laboring with his third child. Another large head was at his cervix. A contraction made it press down painfully, making him push again, but his efforts only moved it a few centimeters. Sherlock groaned in frustration. He doubled his efforts with the next contraction, straining hard. The head budged slightly, the top of it breaching his cervix just as the contraction let off. 

“I can’t- something’s wrong-“ Sherlock gasped, sweating from the pressure of the head stuck inside him. He was deliriously horny, rubbing against the seat beneath him and in front of him, his slick soaking the cushion. 

“You’re tensing up. Your body needs a knot to open you again for the next ones,” Lestrade said as Sherlock moaned, undulating. “You’re going into heat, trying to get an Alpha to fuck you. If you don’t-“

Sherlock’s moans rose into a piercing scream as the next contraction hit. Pain mounted over pleasure, his body protesting as the head ground into his too-tight passage. Another wave of slick released from between his legs, dripping down the edge of the seat. He was simultaneously too full and too empty. 

The contractions began to come fast and furious, rolling into one another in an unrelenting cycle that left Sherlock writhing. His body commanded him to deliver, yet each push yielded only the barest movement. Minutes passed, the detective devolving into a wild-eyed animal, howling as he struggled in childbirth. He hooked his arms under his legs and pulled his knees back, bracing his feet on the seat in front of him and spreading his thighs wide. His perineum bulged out hugely, his entrance revealing the smallest sliver of a head. Even on the verge of crowning, stuffed with an enormous child, he was still consumed by his craving for an Alpha’s knot. 

Sherlock pushed again, forcing himself to open wider, wider. He was so close. He needed to get it out. His entrance parted reluctantly, each little bit of stretch making the sensitive nerves scream. The head came by agonizing centimeters. When it crowned fully, Sherlock gave an ululating wail. His cock pulsed hard, pumping out great bursts of seed, the slow progress of his labor dragging out his orgasm. The cabin was heady with the smell of his heat. 

The hospital was in sight as the rest of the head slid slowly from him, ending with a belch of fluid. Sherlock whimpered and moaned, still coming as the body turned. As the car pulled around to the hospital doors, a contraction squeezed him hard, popping out one shoulder, then the other. It was all he needed. Blindly, he reached under his belly, hooking the baby under its armpits. The Omega strained again, tugging at the same time, bringing the pup out to its hips. With one more shove, it came free. The passenger door opened. Someone helped him pull the squalling child up to his chest, Sherlock gasping in short-lived relief as he contracted again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your standard medical procedures for laboring Omegas...

Strong hands loaded Sherlock into a wheelchair. His pups were quickly placed back in his arms, all three babies still tethered to him by their umbilical cords. The Omega was rushed to a room, groaning and pushing along the way. 

Two nurses lifted Sherlock onto a bed. His feet were placed in stirrups, his legs bent and splayed open artificially. The head of the bed was raised, tilting his hips and displaying his leaking entrance and aching cock to the entire room. One nurse clamped and cut the pups’ umbilical cords, while the other cleaned up the newborns, swaddled them in proper blankets, and placed them in cots near Sherlock’s bed.

In the midst of the commotion, a tall blonde doctor arrived, followed by another nurse wheeling a cart of covered instruments. “The Alpha hasn’t arrived yet?” the doctor asked as Sherlock keened through a contraction, clutching the guardrails of the bed.

“Not yet,” a nurse answered, “He’s on his way.”

“We’ll need an artificial knot then. We don’t have time to wait - he should have been knotted before the last one arrived,” the doctor said, putting on a surgical mask and sitting down between Sherlock’s legs. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you satisfied. Hold still,” she told Sherlock. Two nurses grasped his hips, keeping him in place, and he gasped as he felt the cold pressure of a speculum inside his passage. 

“That’s good. No progress yet, poor thing. You’re ripe for a nice, big knot,” the doctor said. A nurse fully uncovered the instrument tray, revealing an array of dildos and toys. The doctor chose one of the largest dildos, securing it on a stand fitted with a pump.

“This isn’t going to be the same as your Alpha, but it will make things a lot easier for you,” the doctor explained as she adjusted the rig to align with Sherlock’s entrance. A nurse rolled a condom onto the Omega’s cock. “Are you ready?” the doctor asked Sherlock.

“Please,” Sherlock whined, and the doctor nodded. The firm pressure of the nurses’ hands kept the Omega steady as the dildo slowly met his entrance. The fat head of the cock breached him with unbearable slowness, making him tremble until suddenly, the doctor pressed it in all at once. Sherlock gave a cry of startled pleasure. 

The nurses released him, and Sherlock began to rock his hips, desperately fucking himself on the toy. His passage undulated, his body attempting to milk the silicone, working to earn a knot that would satisfy him. Another contraction rolled through him, making him groan and squeeze hard around the dildo. 

The doctor flipped a switch and the pump hummed to life, beginning to inflate the base of the toy. Sherlock gave a moan of triumph as it ballooned steadily, beginning to catch on his hole, filling him. The Omega threw his head back in pleasure, arching his spine and groaning as the knot swelled to its peak and the dildo pulsed a cocktail of artificial hormones into his system. It wasn’t his Alpha, but it was enough. His cock spilled again and again into the condom as he ground onto the knot. 

His body quickly responded to the stimulation, ramping up the pace of his labor once more. The next contraction hit with force. Sherlock yelled, bucking his hips as he instinctively tried to dislodge the knot. “ _Get it out- get it out now!_ ” he cried, frantic, the muscles in his womb squeezing down hard. “ _Get it out, please, get it out-!_ ” 

Hands grabbed his hips again, pinning him to the bed as the doctor turned off the machine. The knot deflated quickly. Within seconds the doctor was able to pull the toy out of him.

Sherlock heaved with the contraction, giving a strained groan as the pup propelled through him all at once. Before he had time to register what was happening, a large head burst out from between his legs. Another shove, and the shoulders breached him, the rest of the body sliding quickly into the doctor’s waiting hands. Sherlock slumped against the mattress, breathing hard. His condom inflated further with evidence of his climax. 

“That Alpha had better get here soon,” he heard a nurse say, her voice somehow audible over the squalls of his newborn child, “If he doesn’t, he’ll miss everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t worry, John won’t miss everything.)


	7. Chapter 7

_He’ll miss everything_. The words sent a pang through Sherlock’s heart, but his thoughts were immediately wrenched back to the task at hand as another contraction gripped him. 

The next pup was larger than its siblings before it, becoming incredible weight in his pelvis as it shifted into position. The Omega curled around his belly and pushed with all his might. 

The baby’s head strained powerfully against Sherlock’s cervix, the crown barely breaching his passage by the end of the contraction. Sherlock let off his efforts for a moment, resuming with renewed vigor at the next pain. Deep, primal groans accompanied his every attempt, the Omega overwhelmed by the need to give birth to the massive pup. 

Long minutes of pushing yielded little progress. The pup’s colossal head had descended into his birth canal, but refused to budge further. As another unfruitful contraction ended, Sherlock fell back upon the mattress once more, exhausted. Sweat soaked his hair and ran in rivulets down his gravid form; it dripped from his curls and into his eyes, blurring his vision. His cock was swollen large, strained with the pleasure of laboring, his balls heavy with seed he could not release until the pup crowned. 

In his brief moment of respite, he could hear snippets of conversation in hushed, worried tones. 

“... far too big ...”

“Too late now, it’s halfway through him...”

“...if his Alpha were here...”

The clock ticked forward, and Sherlock’s body demanded that he bear down again. He gripped the guardrails desperately and rolled his hips, screaming in anguish and pleasure. His womb squeezed like a vise, the contractions becoming more intense the longer the pup stayed inside him. 

Through the haze of his labor, he suddenly became aware of a commotion in the hall. He could hear voices shouting in alarm, and the sound of running footsteps drawing closer. A figure burst into the room, pausing only a second in the doorway before barreling at him.

The mattress dipped as the intruder leapt into his bed. John’s face swam into blurry focus. 

“Alpha,” Sherlock gasped, his eyes lighting in recognition. John’s scent caught up with him and settled about them both in a comforting cloud, filling Sherlock as he inhaled. The Omega relaxed all at once, releasing his white-knuckle grip on the guardrails to wrap his arms around his mate. John straddled him, pressing their bodies together, gentle, forceful.

Steady hands wiped the sweat from the Sherlock’s eyes, and the Omega looked up to meet John’s gaze. The Alpha’s face read worry, rage, sadness, and relief all at the same time. Sherlock felt profoundly overjoyed, and profoundly guilty. He opened his mouth to explain.

“Push,” John commanded, and Sherlock did, curling forward into his Alpha’s embrace. John began to rut against his belly, the sensation making the Omega moan. 

“I’m going to kill you,” John whispered, voice trembling as he fought back tears. 

“I know,” the Omega gasped. The bulge in the front of John’s trousers was growing, firmer with each roll of his hips.

“What were you thinking?”

“Bored.”

“Bored?!” John shouted, making the nurses jump. The Alpha fumbled with his belt, shoving his trousers down along with his pants to reveal his throbbing erection. 

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock replied. He cried out as John began to thrust his bare cock against his sensitive skin. His body sang with pleasure brighter than anything he’d felt while laboring on his own. 

“You’re selfish,” John husked, his pupils dilating. The smell of his Omega in labor was intoxicating, overwhelming his other emotions. Sherlock strained, opening. He could do more with John by his side. 

The Omega nodded in agreement, his moans rising in volume as the pup steadily came to crowning. He felt John’s hand between his legs, removing the condom. Sherlock gave a delighted little gasp as John’s fingers closed around his hard member. The Alpha stroked firm and fast. 

John ducked his head, his lips hovering over Sherlock’s bond mark. As the pup crowned to his widest point, the Alpha bit down. Sherlock shouted, coming instantly. The Omega’s body heaved, shoving the rest of the head from him. 

John licked Sherlock’s blood from his lips, and looked over his shoulder at the medical team. “Mine,” he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone nodded, looking down in deference. 

“Mine,” John insisted, turning his attention back to Sherlock. His hand slid possessively over the Omega’s gravid form, traveling the curve of Sherlock’s belly. The Omega beneath him was gasping and moaning, writhing in pleasure even as he strained again. John could feel Sherlock’s womb contract, and smirked in satisfaction. He sat back a little, continuing to massage Sherlock’s belly as he moved his other hand upward to heft one of Sherlock’s overfull breasts. His fingers pinched the enlarged nipple experimentally. Sherlock gave an ululating cry, milking spouting from him as the rest of the massive pup began to arrive, forcing his abused hole wide once more.

“That’s it. Deliver it,” John husked, watching Sherlock with hungry eyes, his erection hot and throbbing. His fingers traced Sherlock where the pup’s shoulders strained him, and the Omega’s eyes rolled back. “Push,” John commanded again. Both shoulders broke from Sherlock at once. Sherlock screamed, beginning to come over and over. 

“Push,” John said, grasping his own cock and pumping it hard as Sherlock forced the pup out to its torso, then its hips. With one last heaving push, the Omega brought it forth into the Beta doctor’s hands. 

The pup gave a strong cry, but John kept his attention on Sherlock. They would see to all the babies when they were finished, but for now, there were more pressing matters. John quickly rid himself of his clothes. 

As soon as the pup was safely away, the Alpha moved into position. In one easy thrust, he mounted Sherlock, shoving his cock hard into the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go.


	8. Chapter 8

The size of John’s cock took Sherlock’s breath away as it breached him. The Alpha had always been huge for his size, but he’d grown larger over the course of Sherlock’s pregnancy, his body eager to show off his virility. Now that Sherlock was both in labor and in heat, John’s girth was unsurpassed. Sherlock felt every long, heavy inch of it, grunting in surprise as the plump head bumped against his cervix. 

“You’re mine,” John growled pumping in and out quickly, fucking Sherlock like an animal. The Omega howled, burning hot. Slick poured out of his hole with each thrust, spurting out from around John’s cock. The sheets beneath Sherlock were soaking wet.

“I did this to you. I fucked you, knocked you up, made you huge. Ripe,” John continued. He flicked Sherlock’s distended belly button, and the Omega jerked his hips. “You’re still so full, too. You’re gonna pop out another pup for me right here, right now.” John thrust home, burying himself deep with a shout. His knot inflated rapidly. 

Sherlock’s mouth fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy as John filled him. The Omega could feel a contraction growing along with the knot. When the pain peaked, the knot immediately released. John pulled out in a rush of seed. His fat cock slapped against Sherlock’s belly, spurting a few more times. “Here it comes,” the Alpha grinned as Sherlock shouted, the last pup’s head opening the Omega’s cervix. 

John grasped Sherlock’s deflating middle greedily, rubbing his seed into the laboring Omega’s skin as Sherlock grunted, heaving over and over. The pup was coming fast. “Push,” John commanded once more. He rolled off Sherlock, watching in pride as his massive progeny rapidly forced his Omega open. The head surged out from between Sherlock’s splayed legs, the body quickly following. 

The afterbirth came soon after the last pup. Sherlock gasped as it spilled from him, then dropped dazedly back on the bed, his full chest heaving. The Omega was a mess. Sweat, milk, and semen covered his torso. Amniotic fluid, slick, and John’s seed drenched the bed between his legs. Sherlock felt hot still, the space between his legs aching hungrily. He whimpered, the scent of heat growing strong in the room. John growled, moving back on top of his Omega. The medical team took their cue to leave.

John grasped Sherlock’s hips, holding him steady as he shoved into him again with a primal groan. Sherlock’s hands grasped at his shoulders, begging. 

“Gonna put more in you this time,” John promised, “You’ll be too big to get into trouble.”

“Please- aah- Alpha-“ Sherlock moaned in blissful acquiescence.

John panted, his pleasure growing. His body began producing an overabundance of seed, his balls becoming incredibly heavy. They slapped against Sherlock’s arse with each thrust, thrilling the Omega.

John’s thrusts became harder, more frantic, until suddenly the Alpha could no longer hold back. He slammed into Sherlock, his knot swelling immensely, plugging the Omega, tying them both together. John groaned deeply. Sherlock’s distended abdomen swelled again as John pumped him full, breeding him. 

As the flow of seed subsided, Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, panting. John lay on top of him, the Alpha coming back to his usual self. As he met Sherlock’s gaze, his expression was unreadable.

“If it helps.. I think I’ve learned my lesson,” Sherlock croaked. John reached for a cup of water on the bedside table, lifting it to his mate’s lips. Sherlock drank gratefully. 

“I’m sure you have,” John said after a pause. “I’m sorry too, I guess. I knew that staying home was taking a toll on you, but I didn’t know how much.” Sherlock nodded cautiously. 

John sighed. “You do know that I’m not _actually_ going to kill you, right?” he asked with a small smile, pushing Sherlock’s soaked curls from his forehead. 

A corner of Sherlock’s mouth quirked up. “I figured as much. Breeding me again was a rather large clue,” he said dryly. He held John’s gaze for a moment, before both of them burst into a fit of giggles. 

A small, needy cry rose from one of the cots along the wall, quickly followed by several others. Sherlock’s eyes widened in wonder at the sound, as if hearing it properly for the first time. John smiled fondly at him.

“I’ll get them,” the Alpha said, his knot deflating. He pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s curls, and climbed out of bed.

— 

Several hours later saw John and Sherlock cleaned up and tucked in a new bed with fresh sheets, six cots pulled close to the mattress. The Omega gave a wide yawn as his two youngest pups latched off, sated. John gently took the babies from Sherlock’s arms, and settled them back in their beds. “That’s the last of them down,” he whispered. 

Sherlock rolled onto his stomach, lying on top of John. He buried his face in his Alpha’s neck with a soft huff. “I love you,” he murmured, already halfway to sleep. 

“I love you too,” John replied, wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him close. The smell of pregnancy was already strong in Sherlock’s scent, making John just a little giddy when he inhaled it. “Mine,” he whispered, closing his eyes, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As you can tell, pregnancy and birth are enormous kinks for me. I am definitely planning to write more in the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
